


What You're Looking For

by thorxbruce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Flirting, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, M/M, Prompt Fill, bounty hunters sam and dean, dean is a badass but he's soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorxbruce/pseuds/thorxbruce
Summary: based on these prompts:"forehead kissing/forehead touching" and "dean was sent to kill cas but he got hurt and now cas is naively nursing dean back to health and calling him cute pet names and dean just cannot do this"





	What You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick because the prompts are absolutely *chefs kiss* so enjoy.

Do you have eyes on the target? The text from Sam read. Dean rolled his eyes and typed back a quick affirmative, looking back up at the man lingering in the produce section of the supermarket. Of course the guy would spend a million years looking at different carrots instead of moving along so Dean could just take him out already. 

Finally, about five minutes later, the man had picked out all of his groceries and was on his way towards check out. 

Going to his car. Should be done in about five minutes. Dean sent to his brother. 

Good. Get out quick though, you never know who’s lurking. 

Dean pocketed his cell phone once more as he waited behind the mans truck. His plan was to knife him quick and easy right when he was getting in the car, but since god - or whoever was watching - decided to put as many roadblocks in Dean’s way as possible, it wasn’t feeling too hopeful. 

“Have a good evening, Castiel.” One of the girl scouts out front said. Dean, honestly, didn’t really know why he and his brother were sent to kill Castiel, but whoever wanted him dead was willing to pay a pretty penny and Dean had his eyes set on a new TV for the Dean Cave. 

Are you kidding me? Dean thought as his target decided to put his groceries in the backseat instead of the bed of the truck. Of course the guy had to be a weirdo. Of course. Dean slowly crept his way around the truck towards the other side, but as soon as he rounded the corner, bright red lights were slamming him into the back of the truck. 

“Oh my!” He heard, followed by hands feeling around his neck and jaw. “Shit oh no…here, let me help you up.” 

Dean shook his head, but quickly stopped when he felt bile rising in his throat. “No…no ‘m good. ‘M ok.” 

Castiel shook his head defiantly, “You need to get to the hospital, you’re bound to have a concussion from hitting your head so hard.” 

“No…no hospital.” Dean looked up from the man’s shoes and was met with bright, bright, bright blue eyes. 

“Then you’ll need to be in someone’s care. I can bring you home.” Dean was about to reply with the motel he booked for the night, but before he could get any words out, his head started to go fuzzy and the world turned black. 

________

“No, Gabriel, I didn’t think. A man just got hit, refused to go to the hospital, and then passed out before I could get his address.” Dean heard as he returned to the land of the living. He groaned loudly at the pain in his head and the ringing in his ears. “I gotta go, okay? I’ll text you later.” As Dean opened his eyes, he saw Castiel rounding the corner into what he believed to be a guest room. “Well good morning, handsome. How are you feeling?” 

Dean’s eyebrows rose straight to his hairline. “I - uh - um - gross.” 

Dean’s target laughed lightly. “Can’t say I’m too surprised, considering you did just get hit by a car. I have some pain relievers in the kitchen, along with breakfast, if you’re hungry.” 

The bounty hunter nodded, not quite feeling able to form words. Just barely twelve hours ago, Dean was ready to kill this man that was being so kind to him. And now the man was giving him food, shelter, medicine, and care. And now the guilt was hitting. 

Shaking off his emotions, Dean gingerly got out of the bed and made his way in the direction of the clanging of dishes. 

“H-Hi,” he said sheepishly, observing the selection of French toast, eggs, and bacon on the kitchen counter. “This is uh really kind of you, you really didn’t have to-“ Dean began to ramble but Castiel cut him off. 

“No need to worry, I work at the hospital so taking care of sickly and hurt people is kind of my forte. Go ahead, take some food. You need strength after your fun evening.” 

Dean chuckled but began loading his plate up nonetheless. “Not sure how many sane people would call getting hit by a car ‘fun’ but sure, we’ll go with it.” Castiel got out of his chair at the table to pull one out for Dean. “Oh, uh, thank you.” 

The man slapped a hand on his forehead. “Shit, I never even told you my name!” A small part of Dean wanted to confess to knowing pretty much everything about him. “My name is Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you.” 

Dean smiled cheekily, trying to push his guilt down even further. “Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you, Castiel.” He truly hadn’t meant to let his real name slip, but word vomit was apparently something he was prone to early in the morning. “Again, thank you for this. I’ll get out of your hair just after breakfast.” 

“Feel free to stay as long as you need. I have movies, video games, a ton of food…you really wouldn’t be a bother at all, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Dean contemplated for a minute while he poured syrup on his french toast. On one hand, he definitely shouldn’t be hanging out with a guy he was being paid to kill, but on the other, Dean hadn’t been treated with unwarranted kindness in well, forever. 

So yeah, he would stay. At least for a couple of hours. 

“Uh yeah. Y’know, just to make sure I don’t have anything wrong in my head or whatever.” 

Castiel smiled widely and Dean swore it lit up the room. “Great! That’s, uh, wonderful.” He got up with his plate in his hand and rounded the corner around the table. He brushed a couple of stray hairs off of Dean’s forehead and pressed a gentle kiss where the hair had been. “I’m sorry that was out of line - I’m just gonna…” he made a motion with his hand indicating behind him and hightailed it out of the dining room. 

Dean sat shocked, but a small smile formed on his face. “Cas, it’s okay!” He called behind him. There wasn’t a response, but Dean felt the air of tension seep away. He laughed to himself and finished up his breakfast before going in search of his phone. Sam was probably losing his mind right about now. 

“Dude,” he said, when Sam picked up his call. Immediately, Sam wanted him to relay everything that had happened that night, which he did. “I can’t do this, man. This job…call it off. Call Zachariah and call it off.” 

Sam sighed deeply, “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I can’t do this one and it’s for the best.” Dean scrubbed a hand down his face, feeling his brother’s judgement through the phone. 

“I’ll call him, alright? Just don’t be an idiot.” 

Dean laughed, “Too late!” And then he hung up, replacing his phone on the nightstand and making his way to find his new fascination. “Cas?” He called through the house. 

“I’m in the living room!” The man called back, albeit sounding distant. Dean whipped around and made his way in the direction of his voice.

When he got to his destination, Dean saw Castiel curled up on the couch with a soft blanket, reading a book. 

“Are you feeling alright? Any pain at all?” Castiel put a bookmark in his book and turned his attention fully to Dean. 

Dean sat down next to him. “I’m okay. Just called my brother to let him know where I am.” He leaned over and let himself lay on Castiel’s shoulder, feeling warmth throughout his veins when an arm wrapped around him. 

Another kiss was placed on his forehead. “I figured you were doing something along those lines. If you need me to take you anywhere or something like that, feel free to ask.” 

Dean nodded, snuggling deeper into the man. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> lollll follow my twitter @thorxbruce I love u


End file.
